A Crimson Twilight
by Black-Valentine-1992
Summary: Elizabeth was never given a full life. To be the daughter of a certain bronze haired blood feeder damned her. To make matter worse, she is a vaman, a half breed...a curse. How will the young cullen accept her new life when there is so much to be learnt?
1. Prologue

**Hey all. This is the prologue to a story that I have started to write...but I just wanted to see what people thought before I continued XD so give us a shout with your opinion. **

**I do not own Twilight (sniffle) but thankfully I do own Elizabeth XD Woot!**

Life's strange isn't it? Kind of ironic and depressing at the same time. Any incline of a fair disposition is always wiped clean with a bought of unfair injustice. This, to my knowledge has always been the case with the world we live in, its harsh, it's cruel and yet there is always something. Even if it is so small to see at first, that makes all the hellish events worth while. I learnt this recently and it was only to my relief at the time that I realised the world had more in store for me than I thought possible. I was a rebel, a member of an indifferent species that was frowned upon by any knowing civilian walking the streets. My family as I'm sure you've guessed is anything but normal, but you see, I am the odd one out, the one with a gene that means something so much more than immortality itself. I am a half-breed, a disgrace to the very meaning of a word that had been known by all for eons, yet to all those who hate me, I am that one little glimmer of hope that keeps all in the hanging of a war that is inevitable.

I suppose it is best for me to introduce myself, if the knowledge of who and what I am is still vacant from your human mind. My name is Elizabeth Harriet Cullen, the one and only daughter of Edward Cullen; the heart throb of a teen who to my knowledge was loved and desired by all; and Bella Swan, my mother, a mortal. It was never seen as possible, but things are always there to catch you out, and I am one of those mistakes that you don't want to happen, never; its suicide. According to Carlisle and Esme, my mother died at the age of 19 and my father; too grief stricken to live…or whatever we do, committed something that he swore to me at birth that he would never do; he went to the Volturi, which eventually lead to his untimely demise. I never knew them, not even one of them and the odd photos that are around seem to show no part of me in them. I was brought up in England by a foster family who couldn't care for me in the end and I was left to my own devices. It was strange; almost an urge to go America and visit this place called 'Forks' to truly see where I came from and why I was so easily discarded.

Forever is what I have, so I suppose my story will mean little to many of you. For those who wish to delve deeper into the mind and _soul _of a 'Vaman', read on, read to your hearts content...

Crimson Twilight


	2. Welcome 'back' to Forks

**Thanks to all who have read. And a huggggggee thanks to ****Oiche**** who reviewed XD thanks**

**Anyway, heres chappie two XD enjoy. Sorry about any mistakes. I will go through it when I have the time, DAMN GCSEs! (breathes) **

Dark mist rolled on the floor of a street with no name and I was left in the middle. A muffled cry of a baby echoed around me; filling my mind and reminding me on exactly how alone I felt. That baby, the one true symbol of innocence sounded as distressed as me and the only thing I could do was run. Yet, for some unknown reason I wasn't getting anywhere. The eerie feeling, that there was someone watching me, overpowered the use of my limbs making me stopped dead. A sharp gust of silent wind threw me around until I was facing a church. But, unlike most, this one was menacing and...scary. Its dark stone gargoyles we posed in awkward poses; almost looking like they were going to jump and take flight at any moment. Deep scratches were present instead of intricate carving on the wall. Thorny flowers and dark green vines were etched in vicious and harsh lines all over the double doors. I tried in all of my power to move away but my gaze involuntarily fell upon the glass windows. Faces; pale faces of those who looked to have left the world long ago, lingered on the other side of the frame, yet I couldn't help but feel like they were close... **far** too close.

Without being able to take another breath I heard a growl and a man with a ghastly complexion was next to me. He was far too young to be so...dead. A small grin was plastered across his face and I found it strangely alluring. In a flash, he grabbed a hold of me and growled again before sinking _teeth_ into my skin...

I woke up in a cold sweat; the dampness making my cotton t-shirt stick to my back. With a few deep intakes of breath I pushed myself up and stared at the room around me. Nothing was different, much to my relief and the sudden urge to and rummage through my wardrobe to make sure was suddenly pushed down. With a sigh I rested my head against the back board and closed my tired eyes; clear vision had come to me within a flash of being woken from my dream. Why is it that whenever I feel things are okay, they always turn out to be much worse than hell itself? An exasperated groan left my lips and I slid out of bed and in into the shower. The cold spray automatically woke me up and I felt better for the quick reprieve.

It was 6.57am, I had another hour before I left. My parents; or should I say my foster parents are sending me out into the big wide world, through what I can only sense as exhaustion. They have cared for me for nearly 17 years, but time has made more of an impression on them than it has on me. Wrinkles have replaced laughter lines and their urge for freedom has been showing all too much lately. They are both in their 50s now, yet still very much teens at heart. I often found myself laughing at the two of them trying to dance to the latest tracks; T-Pain is the funniest one so far.

I pulled a navy blue t-shirt over my head and slid into a pair of jeans before running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie" I did a double take and waved good morning to Samantha; my step mum, who was sitting on the settee drinking some form of hot substance. "You're up early" she said; stating the obvious. I nodded after joining her with my own breakfast.

"Yeah, it's that dream again...it's really..._familiar_" I received a confused look as I gained full attention of my mousy brown haired carer.

"Familiar how?" I sighed and shook my head; not fully aware of the answer myself.

"I don't know, its just so... there are these people there and they look dead...and they..._growl_" A small groan escaped my lips at how utterly stupid I must sound. By the time I looked back at Samantha, her face had gone a good few shades lighter than what it should. "Are you o-"

"Yes, I see. Well there is no need to worry about such trivial things my dear, have you packed everything yet?" I hated it when she did that, blew things off like they meant nothing. It always seemed to happen when I would mention anything to do with my nightmares or the small place in America called 'Forks'. For the past few months; with the privilege of having a choice in where I travelled, I decided to go to Forks. Something about the dark and dank place made me want to see what my step parents had tried so hard to protect me from. In the past I have tried to pull them along for a small holiday there, but unfortunately to my misfortune I was always answered with 'why would you want to go there' or 'its just so depressing Eliza' our holidays had always resulted in sunny places with far too much heat and light. Well now it's my turn to choose my long holiday... of sorts. Not that Samantha and Phil would know of course.

"Yeah, everything's sorted. The taxi is going to get here in about another half an hour" With a sad nod, Samantha walked out of the room and left me with thoughts of my childhood. I had been given a good upbringing. I suppose it was a pity thing. After all I was the small baby who was abandoned at birth through reasons unknown to all. Samantha has always been there for me emotionally; helping me through every girly thing, all the changes and feelings. And Phillip had always been there through the 'first bike lessons' and so called 'boy troubles'. How could I have ever asked for more? I shook my head and sighed, that was the point... I couldn't have, they had given me a home when my true parents had left me.

Realising that I only had another ten minutes left, I ran up stairs, brushed my teeth and skidded to a hold in front of the mirror. My bronze coloured hair was thick and curly; not every girls dream but I was happy. After a good few brushes I was satisfied enough to go and answer the newly knocked door.

"Taxi for Miss Houston" I smiled and nodded before gathering my things and throwing them in the back of the transport. I turned to see Samantha and Phillip staring at me from the door. Without a word I ran forward; tears streaming down my face, and embraced them both. Tight protective arms wrapped around me and I didn't want to let go for the world. Maybe it wasn't the right thing for me to do. They didn't know where I as going and for that 

I was glad but...what if... a loud beep from the taxi made me pull away and glare at the driver; did he have no heart?

"Be safe dear" Samantha's voice was wavering. I nodded and I turned to my step dad.

"Call us as soon as you get to the new place okay?" I nodded again and wiped my eyes.

After looking up at the house I had spend so many good years in; I slid into the taxi and waved to my step parents as we exited the street. With that, I was on the road to another part in my life, a journey that I wasn't sure about yet, but there was something fascinating about the fact that my future was wavering in front of my face. The next few hours were tedious and boring. After a 14 hour flight and an hour's car drive, I was pulling past the 'welcome to Forks' sign, and my fate was undoubtedly set in stone.

I sighed as the car slipped in another puddle yet again; this certainly wasn't helping my confidence. I didn't know how to drive yet, but I was going to start taking lessons as soon as I could afford it. I thanked the cab driver as I got out and grabbed my bags. The house I would be staying in was owned by some distant relative of my true family who was never at home. I had looked up their number from some old records of my adoption at home which had lead me here.

The delivery truck was already there and the two men that were off loading everything didn't give me a second glance as I opened the door and told them where to put everything. All the things that I had brought with me, were from my old life. Somehow without my step parents knowing, I had imported my old things here, I needed something to remind me of home. After what seemed an age, I was left alone and rid of the two ignorant jerks that never even thanked me for my offer of tea and coffee, nor the offer of help; and to think I was paying them for their service!

I walked back up the stairs with a smile; not about to let two idiots ruin my first day, and entered the house once more. It was the perfect size, for that I was grateful, not too big, not too small and just enough room for me to expand on over time. A settee, table, bookcase and TV were placed in the living room and after only a few moments it was all in order; at least that was one room down. The walls were a pale blue which matched perfectly with the beige settee (still here even though the original inhabitants weren't), beach wood table and bookcase. The carpet was a dirty white, which would have to be seriously cleaned when I could get my hands on a decent hover and bleaching products.

I reached out and pulled a ripping box towards me which had clearly seen better days. Piles upon piles of book were shoved on the case, including a very tattered paper back of 'the wind in the willow' and the latest Harry Potter. Alongside them were DVDs that I swear must have cost more all together than the TV I watched them on. My favourite at the minute is Van Helsing, not only is he completely hot, he has the coolest weapons that I have ever seen. I finally unpacked everything that was meant to be in the living room, kitchen and partially my bedroom, when I realised what the time was. I had already been here for 3 hours. My loneliness hadn't yet kicked in, but I was sure that it would by nightfall. I bit my lip as I grabbed my phone and rang home.

_Ring Ring….Ring Ring….Ring-_

"Hello?" I released a sigh of relief as I heard my step mum on the other end.

"H-hi, I'm here"

"Oh thanks heaven you're alright" I smiled as I listened to her lecture on about how I must keep the doors locked at all times and not to speak to strangers. It would seem strange for a 17 year old girl to live on her own, but as far as people are going to know, I do live with someone but…there not here. Oh that wouldn't work would it? Whoever was living here before me had bought the house and were paying for everything… something about the idea didn't sit right with me, but the bee in my bonnet would not be stopped until I was here so I overlooked all possible doubts.

After an hour on the phone, I grabbed my bag and some newly changed money, before locking the door behind me and walking into the damp street. Carefully trying my best not to slip as I made my way down the steps, I almost barged into what seemed to be the postman. He smiled slightly and passed me some mail. _What? I've only been here a few hours…_

"You must be the new occupier" I blinked a few times before nodding and smiling back.

"Well good luck miss, and welcome to Forks"

"Thank you" I said before following him down the rest of the steps and making my way down the road. There had to be some shops around here some where. The weather was atrocious already, my hair must look wind swept and the only thing keeping me from turning to ice at the minute is the constant reminder that there was a fire at _home. _Dark green and brown leaves were scattered across the floor; impaled into the ground and shining with the constant sprays of rain. Treacherous; a complete and utter death trap for people like myself. The sky was a dull grey canvas; painted on with the odd dingy blue and black, cloud were brushed here and there…it looked…like a painting, a wonderful yet scary background you would see behind some god forsaken castle where no human dare delve into.

My thoughtful outlook on Forks was suddenly brought to a close as a small sign came into view…a shop. Aha! I ran the rest of the way, carefully dodging any daunting slip surfaces and pushed the glass door open. A small ring filled the room and I was welcomed with a blast of warm air from the heater above. Without looking up I walked down an isle and picked up a loaf of bread and a few odd bits. I would do the rest tomorrow but at the minute I could feel eyes piercing through me and I wasn't in the mood to explain my sudden appearance…far, far too cold.

"Our Jane said that Dr Cullen is a miracle worker. He is always available. If it wasn't for him well…" I couldn't help but hear the odd bits of conversation going on around me.

"Yes well, Carlisle is a kind sort. Did you know he had adopted children as well? Yes he and his wife have a large group of teens living under the house…imagine" Carlisle? Hmmm, 

something about that name was…well, familiar I guess. Brushing the last revelation, I bought my items and ran back home.

The rest of the night was spend wondering how the hell tomorrow was going to be…my first day…_great!_

I had a warm shower that was harder to leave than it was to start, before diving under the covers of my newly made bed and hiding beneath the sweet smelling material. I closed my eyes and imagined home…it had started the home sickness. I sighed and rolled over. My eyes dropped after a few more turns and I was welcomed with a deep flowing sleep. But the thoughts that were helping me sleep were not that of home but were….

_Cullens…Cullens….Carlisle…Cullens…Cullens _

**Review and I'll love you forever lol XD**


	3. Further confusion

**Chapter 3! Woot! Sorry its been a while but school doesn't like me writing much. Every time I have an urge to write, I notice the pile of homework next to the computer :( oh woe is the life of a GCSE student I guess lol XD Thanks for all the review you guys! I love ya all! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes XD**

My eyes opened and an automatic mental sigh ran through my mind. It was raining outside, and the constant tapping off the water against the window was the last thing I needed on my first morning in a new school. To make matters worse, I was walking. I slipped out of bed whizzed into a warm shower and tried in my best interest not to trip down the stairs as I slipped my jacket on. Times were changing, and the fact that I was living on my own just showed that point even more. I don't know exactly what it was I was searching for, but I was waiting for something that would change my outlook on life; I didn't want to be a burden anymore.

My bag and the remains of a burnt piece of toast were my only company as I left the house with a slight bang. Common sense rang a bell to me as I wonder why in gods name I hadn't brought an umbrella with me to Forks; _Stupid idiot..._ It was an interesting walk to school to say the very least. The collage of colours all around me seem to contrast in the most peculiar ways; even how the green moss covered trees blended against the burnt orange leaves seemed to remind me of something that was so far out of mind, that I just couldn't grasp it. Freezing cold droplets bashed against me at such a rate I'm sure I would have pebble bruises covering my lily white skin.

An emotion driven ride on a one way street. Monotonous and filled with tedious deadlines that even the gods would rain hell upon. Heart rendering, embarrassment filled with the odd love sick hiccup, yeah that's school for you; a world wind of meaning with no help or direction to safety and to make matters that much worse, I'm new; the new girl; something for people to point at and pick fun on. They don't know me so why should they delve so deeply into something they are completely unaware of? I could almost feel the burning off the stares as I finally walked into the reception area. Perhaps I'm reading way too far into this, I may with welcomed with open arms...yeah right.

My leaf green top hung feverishly to me; the warmness of the room was my only reprieve from the thoughts of venturing outside again. I slugged up to the desk with my trainers screeching against the sodden floor.

"Good morning my dear how ca-"The slightly weathered receptionist's eyes rose up to meet mine and widened with reason of shock unknown by me. I bit my lip and shifted on the spot; her gaze was making me slightly unnerved.

"I-I'm new here, my names Elizabeth Harriet Houston" After a few more minutes of absent staring, the lady suddenly jolted into action and began to fumble around with odd bits of paper behind the desk. After passing me what I needed; plus a few flyers about exams and the prom, I walked out of the building and into another.

I tried to get to my class as silently as my klutzy apparel would let me, but the constant uneven ground was making it far too difficult. The loud buzzing of the halls overwhelmed me as; much to my relief, I 

was lost in the madness. Students hovered in their groups; not daring to gaze or delve out of their comfort zone which would have automatically concluded in their 'title' changing. Odd stares made me shy further against the dingy walls; too far stained for any well known cleaning product to help. I mentally sighed as I watched people block the door numbers, just to make things harder for me; even if it was intentional, it was still bloody annoying.

After many a minute of 'why in gods name am I doing this' I was pushed in front of the door, ironically, that I needed. Room 26- my English room until graduation...if I lasted that long of course, but the already poster filled walls titled 'exams' were making my final outcome here, that much more unclear.

I could see dark figures moving behind the cloudy window of the door- I just prayed that my presence would go unnoticed until I sat down; I didn't need the fleeting questions right now. Unfortunately that went straight over the edge as a sudden realisation hit me in the form of another student. My bag went flying across the room and my books fell in a fan upon the floor. Without looking up, I fell to my knees and started to pull together my belongings.

"Damn it- crap, sorry" I was joined by the owner of the male voice. He feverishly tried to help me by picking up a few books and passing them to me, along side a pile of now dog eared papers; and passing them into my hands.

"D-don't worry, it's fine...it's fine-my fault" I sighed and grabbed everything before rising up and meeting the eyes of the my clumsy attacker. A hand was thrown in front of me in a friendly expression and I eyed it before gingerly taking it and shaking it gently.

"Jae Black" His smile was contagious and I found myself smiling and willingly telling him mine.

"Elizabeth Houston" He looked at me with such a gaze that it was almost like he knew me. I escaped the trap and looked at the floor again.

"New huh?" He spoke like he already knew; of course I wasn't from around here, my accent gave that away more than anything. I nodded, and perched myself on a seat near the back; a small part of me wishing that my new acquaintance would leave me. But as always, my needs were washed clean and I was not alone.

"So, where you from?" I sighed and rested my head against the table in my arms.

"England...well London" A small hissing laugh left his lips and I shot a small glare at him.

"Rich girl" I rolled my eyes at his accusation.

"Hardly, I lived in a two bedroom house with a bathroom that I swear was a cupboard. No Kensington palaces for me, sorry to disappoint you" He laughed again and shook his head. This time I actually took in what 'Jae' looked like. His skin was a light russet brown and his hair was a mane of black curls that reached the back of his neck. Two deep chocolate eyes were fixed on me, perfect almond shapes; they were amazing to say the least. Tall, about 5 foot 10 I'd say...well in comparison to my 5 foot 4 and his 

body was lanky, yet well-built and muscle defined. He was definitely someone who worked out; just by looking at his solid arms I could tell they'd felt some sort of weight. He looked...well I guess he looked like a 21st century version of a Native American; yet I doubt that any paint coloured his skin beneath his clothes.

"Hmmm, well, welcome to Forks I guess- I suppose the weather isn't any different" I shook my head...oh this was awkward. After the rest of the lesson had past, and I had somehow gotten through the rest of the say without too much hassle, I began my wet and drawn out walk back 'home'.

I darted my eyes from the road to in front of me; trying not to trip over anything or get a split lip. My books nearly fell out of my hands and onto the floor as a car hooted near me. Ready to send a glare to the owner of the car, I turned to the road. I sighed in what surprised me as relief.

"Hey Elizabeth" It was Jae, the young mop headed teen I had met only a few hours ago for the first time. He was leaning over the passenger seat and was coolly hanging out the window. "Fancy a ride? Its going to rain like hell hath no any second, and I can't see a girl like you wanting to get your hair all wet and frizzy" I rolled my eyes and gingerly walked towards the door. I wasn't vain, but the thought of yanking a comb through my hair didn't appeal to me much.

"What do you mean 'a girl like you', you don't even know me" A laugh escaped past his dazzling teeth.

"I know your type, get in" I let that one go and pulled the car door open before sitting down.

"Demanding aren't we?" Another laugh and another grin. I sighed and tried to relax against the car seat, but my nerves weren't letting that happen any time soon. Just like Jae said, the rain did start to fall and it was almost soothing watching it tap against the window and run in criss-cross shape, until it was out of sight.

After a few minutes of driving along the tarmac road I realised that I haden't even told him where I lived. Yet the calm look on his face was almost worrying because it seemed he knew where to go.

"How do you know where you're going?"

"Everyone knows when someone moves to Forks, you've been the talk of the area" I blinked away the confusion and glanced at him with a half wary gaze.

"Don't look so shocked" A few moments later, were outside my house.

"Errr, thanks for the ride, how much do you want?"

"What?" The laughing voice made me jump slightly and look at him in dismay. "You honestly think I'm going to charge you for driving you down the road?" I bit my lip nervously and nodded. "We, call this one on the house then" I got out of the car and looked back at him.

"Thank you for the lift" His ebony curls whooshed from side to side as he shock his head to brush off the thanks.

"Its fine" He laughed and started to pull away "See ya later rich girl" I went to correct him again but he was already half way down the street. With a laugh, I walked up the grey stone steps and situated myself in my new home again. It was only then that I realised how hungry I was, I had gone the whole day without eating a single morsel and the odd growl of my empty stomach made the awareness that much easier to notice. I pulled open the off coloured fridge open and stared inside at the vacant shelves. _Damn! _ I completely forgot that I hadn't bought enough food yesterday to last me today as well. I slammed it to and slipped on my coat again. Venturing out into the cold unknown was hardly what I wanted to do right now, but I would rather run through rain that pass out through fatigue.

My feet slapped precariously against the forever sodden pavement as I ran down the road and towards the shop. Just like yesterday, the bell rang and all eyes were on me. Fortunately enough there was only three people in there so my anxiousness wasn't too aggravated. I grabbed a basket this time and chose a wide variety of things that I would eat for the rest of the week. Bread, butter, milk, cereal, and then a few added extras to make the meals less boring were put into the metal holder at my waist. I bit my lip as I rested the basket on the counter; my eyes never one looked up to the man behind the counter.

"Wet out there huh kid?" I nodded and raised my head slightly. "Bet you got soaked coming back for school"

"No, I got a lift from a boy called Jae...Jae Black I think his name was" A smile rose across the mans face in utter understanding.

"Yeah, Billy's grandson, he's a good kid. Lives down in La Push. Right handy teen, always got a spare motor part on him, talk about a hobby huh. That car of his was slapped together with his own hand?" I smiled back but found it hard. _Billy_ _Black...Quileute_. Something about La Push reminded me of a story my parents used to tell me as a child. Scary, but not horror stories, just an animated version to make me enjoy the lonely nights when my Step Father had to go to work.

"Something wrong kid?" I blinked out of the daze and shook my head.

"N-No sorry. Thanks" I grabbed my bags and change before leaving the store and running back home.

_The Blacks..._What is it with this place that keeps reminding me of something. Something that I'm not even sure I consciously know...I definitely need to read up on La Push.

**WOOT! Thanks to all of the review again, you have no idea how much they all meant. It makes me want to write even more! So thank you all XD Tell me what ya think okay?**


	4. Hospital!

**Another chappy for you all. Thanks to all who have reviewed I'm so grateful!**

My dreams were again confusing. It was strange how the presence of a disturbance was absent on my first night here. This time it was much like before, yet different in a way. Jae was standing in front of me, but he looked older, stronger. His skin was darker and his hair was straighter. In fact...it wasn't him at all. An impish grin was plastered across russet skin but within a second, it was replaced with a look of anguish. His eyes were piercing into me and his mouth mimed a word. _No_. I took this time to look down at my own body. My pale skin was no longer visible, well if it was, the shining light radiating off of me was concealing it. Like a thousand mirrors reflecting the sun's ray, my skin shone, no, gleamed and almost stung my eyes. Yet the utter beauty baffled me. To my slight annoyance the light dimmed and I was left looking at my true self again, bare, pale skin and all.

But this time, crimson streaks ran down my arms and stomach, from where I hadn't the slightest clue. A scream choked in my throat as a growl irrupted around me. There was no 'Jae' anymore; instead there was a huge dog-like creature baring its teeth at me; clearly deadly weapons. Where was Jae? I needed him to drive up and get me away from all of this. A strange form of deep trust of the teen dwelled in me for a moment before being replaced with utter fear. I ran, I ran as fast as my unconscious mind would let me, but where I was going however, was vacant from my mind. I pushed through sharp bushed and branches until I was in the open.

There was no moonlight or sunlight above, yet my surroundings were still oddly visible and aglow. I turned around and tried to make sense of what was happening but I was unable to as my eyes fell upon a pack of the same animal I had encountered in the forest. Assortments of fur were plastered on the broad shouldered beasts; almost giving each one their own individual personality. The largest member of the group took a large, manly stride forward; clearly trying to intimidate me. And it was working, even though I tried to push against it and argue that such things didn't exist, my body still managed to inch backwards. A deep growling laugh vibrated through the creature's throat as I felt the edge of the ground beneath me and I was abruptly falling- falling downwards and suddenly into a pool of water that had not noticeable temperature. I tried to move my legs and break the surface but I couldn't budge, my vision blurred as I fell deeper and the sudden awareness that I wasn't breathing hit me- why, I couldn't remember breathing at all through the 'dream'. My body hit the rock bottom and I screamed as the thought of being left hit me.

The next thing I knew, everything disappeared and my bedroom was in view. I threw my head against the head board and groaned before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. It was 7.05 am, the time I normally got up, but this time I was tired. Today is going to be one of those days, I just know it. I slipped on a white frilly shirt and a grey jumper alongside a pair of jeans before running down the stairs and picking up the post from the mat. Junk mail, junk mail...and more junk mail. They were thrown straight into the bin and I proceeded to get ready for the day at hand. It wasn't raining today, but the air was still damp and mist covered floor still proved that seasons defiantly didn't change here.

I ran most of the way; barely having enough time to check the roads. I didn't know what the time was, but at how empty and vast outside the school was, I guessed it was late.

My heart beat kicked up a notch at the thought of being the last one in the class room. I was late; I knew that much, but after yesterday's fiasco I didn't really fancy drawing anymore attention to myself than necessary. With my bag swung over my shoulder and my books held in a death grip I jogged through the now almost vacant halls to my class room. Much to my relief the students in the class were that deep into conversation that my presence went nearly unnoticed. I made my way to the back and stopped as a familiar face appeared from behind me.

"You made it to the second day rich girl. I'm impressed" his cheesy smile didn't do anything for my current mood and I just stared at him in aggravation.

"..." I was silent; there was nothing for me to say to a sarcastic comment.

"Well someone's in a good mood" His cheery voice didn't falter in the least as he continued to try and get some sort of a reaction off of me. I sighed and sunk down into my seat "Long night?"

"Something like that" I mumbled, staring at the wall as my head balanced on my folded arms. Something about the dream had got me thinking about La Push. I hadn't yet visited this area where the shopkeeper had told me about. The name of the place that I was running through was still vacant from my mind. Not that it surprised me though; I've only lived here a few days.

After finishing the work set, I took it upon myself to start the homework that had be burdened upon me at the beginning of the lesson; a 4000 word essay on the relationship between Romeo and Juliet, and the way the language presents the theme of love and loss during a few scenes. I didn't get too far though. My neat and clearly set out notes turned into a home for doodling; clearly showing how utterly bored I was.

"I see your love for Romeo and Juliet runs almost as deep as mine" he held up a piece of paper that was only covered with his name. I laughed slightly and turned so I was facing him.

"Hey Jae" He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow for me to continue.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a mountain in La Push?"

"Yeah, it's used for thrill sports" I blinked a few times and cocked my head to one side. "You know, falling and dangerous stuff, for real thrill seekers" a small 'o' shape appeared on my face and I dropped my gaze to my hands which were fiddling with the corner of my paper. I took a deep breath and tried to pull my next sentence together so it didn't sound complexly stupid or creepy.

"Are there any..._big things _there?" Jae's laugh was full of amusement; but not at my expense thank goodness.

"Other than bears, no. Why'd you ask?" I shifted on my chair; not entirely comfortable about speaking my personal problems out loud.

"It's just a...dream I had. There were these _dog_ things, but they were huge and viscous and-"I was suddenly cut off.

"Has someone been watching horror films lately?" I mentally groaned and moved my body so it was facing away slightly again.

"Sarcasms not your only forte I hope" He laughed and ran a hand through his curly mop.

"Harsh rich girl, very harsh" I sighed and shook my head. "But seriously, there are no _big_ things in La Push. It doesn't stop the stories though" My attention was again thrown in his direction and I felt suddenly intrigued.

"Stories?" I asked

"Yeah, some sort of myth my granddad told me when I was a kid" I wanted to know what the story was, just to see if it bared any help to my dream problem. I was going to ask him to let me in on the 'myth' but the bell sounded and the class was irrupted into a teenage stampede. I gathered my things and was followed by Jae as I walked out the door; waiting patiently for the others to squeeze out first.

"You'll have to come done to La Push sometime; if you want to hear the story that is" I looked at his posture; he was shifting from one foot to another and fiddling with his back pack which was thrown to one side over his shoulder. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks Jae" He nodded at my answer and followed my lead down the stairs. We walked into the outside grounds and entered the science building. I was pleased that Jae was with me for a good few of my lessons. He was the only person I had actually plucked up the courage to talk to, and despite his sarcastic ways, I think there is some hope.

Mr Gareth was already placing out the equipment when we slipped through the door and perched on a back desk. With a lopsided smile, the middle age man placed a few pieces of indicator paper in front of me and Jae; clearly showing that we are assigned as lab partners. The rest of the class slowly trailed in one after another until the teacher saw it was best to final start with the lesson at hand. He explained what everything did and what we had to do to complete the experiment with precision and gain adequate results. Jae fiddled with some sort of liquid which would no doubt burn the skin if dropped and I held the test tube below his hands so he could pour a certain amount into it accurately.

Suddenly Jae's body fell forward as someone barged into his back, he quickly put his hand forward and stopped the liquid from being splashed onto my face; which proceeded with a hand full of curses leaving his lips. After the initial shock was over I quickly made my way around the other side of the table and tried to stop Jae who was shaking his hand up and down.

"Damn guys I'm sorry...I-I just tripped" I ignored the boy who was feverishly trying to apologize and instead I continued to stare at Jae.

"Are you okay?" he nodded and wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Yeah" I sighed with relief and turned to the mess. _Great_. I started to pick up the glass that was shattered across the table; trust me to be clumsy. A shard of the dangerous bracken sliced into my skin and proceeded to fall on the floor as I pulled my hand away. Much to my annoyance, the damage was already done and crimson blood was dripping from my hand and down my wrist. I hissed and ran to the tap, before running water over the cut.

"Elizabeth, I think you need to go to the medical room" I shook my head at Jae's comment and continued to try and keep my breathing constant; I hated blood and the view of it was starting to make me feel faint. "Sir, can I have permission to take Elizabeth down to the nurse?"

"Erm...yes, very well then. Escort Miss Houston there and make sure she's okay" I couldn't see the teacher's face but the worrying was clear in his voice; not about me I'm sure, just about that fact that two students had been hurt in the space of 5 minutes and it had taken him until now to notice the extent of the damage. I felt a hand on my back; no doubt from Jae, that was trying to guide me out of the class room so I didn't hurt myself any further.

"Here" I glanced at Jae who was dangling out a piece of fabric in front of me; a handkerchief. "Don't worry, it's clean. By the looks of things, you don't like blood?" I shook my head and instantly regretted it; my vision blurred slightly and I had to put my uncut hand on the wall to stop me from falling to one side. "Wow, okay, sit down" It was then I realised that were already outside the medical centre. I slid down the wall and landed; not so delicately, onto a wooden bench. Jae crouched in front of me and gently took my hand; I instantly looked away as I saw red out of the corner of my eye; _great!_. I could feel his big, yet incredibly tender hands wrapping the handkerchief around my palm. "I'll ne right back, don't go anywhere" I mentally rolled my eyes _where the hell did he think I was going to go?_

"Let's have a look dear" I opened my eyes after a few minutes to see an older lady in front of me; holding out a hand and waiting for me to respond. I did and she took off the 'bandage'. "That's a deep cut you've got yourself sweetie. I think its a trip to the hospital for you" I bit my lip at the thought of needles and stitches. "Do you have anyone who can pick you up and take you?" I shook my head and looked at Jae for a quick reprieve. _Say something...__**please!**_ He eventually caught on and butted in the conversation that was only verbally on the nurse's part.

"I'll drive her there, don't worry" After glancing at him then me she nodded and left us to our own devices.

"Thank you"

"Don't worry, come on, lets get going before you bleed to death" That was a very worried filled joke on his part. With a quick pull of my other hand I was standing; maybe not steady but I was standing non the 

less. "Come on rich girl" I groaned and pushed his hands away, but failed miserably as I started to fall to one side. "Nice try"

The ride to the hospital was strange to say the least, I was more awake now and the faint feeling was replaced with a dull throb. I put my head on the cold glass window and watched as the view whizzed by me at a tremendous speed. Before I knew it we had stopped and the passenger door was opened to reveal my savior of sorts.

"Up we get" he helped me out, even if I was still trying to ask like I was annoyed with his earlier statement the thought of tripping out of the car didn't appeal to me.

We sat in the waiting room and were eventually called into an area down the hall. I sat on the bed and swung my legs nervously over the edge.

"Hello there Miss...Houston" I looked up to see a young looking man with blond hair combed back into a neat professional hairstyle. "I'm Doctor Cullen" my mouth dropped open slightly. _Carlisle Cullen..._

**Woot! Another chappy! Tell me what you think.**


	5. Discomfort

**A huge thanks to all who read and reviewed, it means the world to me. Sorry about the late update. I've had writers block for this story, and this is all I wrote. It's only a filler chapter, but I will get back into the swing of the longer chapters soon. Thanks again XD**

Chapter 5

I looked at the man in front of me; his smile instantly making me feel like things were different. He was tall, there was no doubt about that, about 6 foot something I'd say and his body could easily be defined as trim and powerfully built. If this was the Cullen that the shopkeeper had told me about, he was the father of five adopted children, all around my age apparently. It was strange to see such a stunning looking man in a hospital when he was clearly set for stardom on the big screens. I shook my head of all thoughts as he walked towards me; his confident stride was shown too easily it was unbelievable.

"Been playing with glass have we?" I let my gaze fall to the floor as embarrassment filled every part of my body and a red glow hovered on my cheeks. It wasn't the fact that I was attracted to him, because I wasn't; it was just the fact that he was only a few years older than me and he was so '_nice'. _Not that I minded of course, a pleasant doctor was better than one who couldn't care less.

"Yeah, rich girl managed to massacre her hand with the remains of a science experiment" I shot a glare at the teen to the left of me; his worried façade had completely faltered when Doctor Cullen had come through the door; _typical male. _Jae stuck his tongue out at me anda laugh escaped the Doctor's lips at the facial war between the two of us.

"Well, that's something new, let's have a little look shall we?" I passed him my hand slowly and he inspected it with gentle caution. My eyes closed tightly as he started to wash away the dried blood with warm water, I assumed so he could see if there was any glass still within the open wound.

"There doesn't seem to be any glass embedded in the skin, and the fact it was a clean cut would suggest that as well." All of this talk of wounds and blood and glass made me feel light headed again, but I didn't really fancy passing out in front of the doctor and Jae. I felt two strong hands on my upper arms that proceeded to push me against the back of the bed.

"Just breathe my dear, it will pass" I nodded and continued to listen to his observation. "You don't need stitches, much to your relief I'm sure. Instead I'll place a few 'butterfly' stitches across the wound so it heals neatly, and then I'll wrap a bandage around it okay?" I nodded again, too shy to talk and proceed to stay quite whilst he fiddled with my hand; always being gentle and precise.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen" He smiled at me as I slid off the bed and started to walk towards the door. I was bandaged up and was ready to go back to school, _unfortunately…_

"It's a pleasure my dear, it's my job. I am well acquainted with the families in these parts, yet your face isn't one I can say I've seen before" It wasn't surprising he noticed I wasn't from around here, but the fact he was actually intrigued by the fact was interesting in itself.

"I moved here earlier this week from England, my step parents don't know I'm here though, I would be eternally grateful if you didn't tell them. I can do without them worrying"

"Why would they worry?" I sighed and leaned against the wall, I could tell this conversation was getting deeper and deeper, yet the meaning of it was still only known by Carlisle.

"Ever since I found out about Forks, they were really reluctant to let me visit, or even enquire about the place" His brow furrowed in confusion, this place is so calm, so his reaction didn't faze me too deeply.

"You say they are your step parents?" I bit my lip and looked to the floor. My body expression must have caught him off guard because he apologized within the second.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry, I just don't see why they would worry about your safety so"

"Well, the only thing they told me about my parents was that they were too young and that I had been put up for adoption here in Washington. Being here is a way of staying close I suppose. Plus the school was rated high so..." I stopped there, confident enough that Carlisle was aware of my reasoning. He nodded once and looked at my face in utter deliberation; that was the third person that has glanced at me with a little more than kindness; and nothing good either. I grasped my wrist behind my back and rocked gentle from one side to another; something I did often when nervous.

"Yes, well, it's nice to see you've returned to your birth place. Forks is a very _pleasant _place to stay. I hope the next time I see you, the cause is not so... callous" I smiled and walked out the door that Jae had opened for me from my previous attempt to leave. With a formal nod from the doctor, I left and headed back to the car.

"Well that was _interesting_" I looked over at Jae, whose eyes were glued to the road.

"What do you mean?" my question was more to see if his answer fixed my thoughts.

"He was very engrossed into your life, did you see him? Wanting to know all your personal information, it was just weird" I nodded and rested my head against the seat.

"Isn't he your doctor though?"

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid, he works nights too. He's decent don't get me wrong, I've just never seen him act like that before." His words were slow; as if he was thinking every one through with caution and deliberation. So I wasn't the only one who thought that the doctor's ways were a little _'off'. _Far be it from be to judge someone I don't know, but first impressions mean a lot, and I'm not entirely sure what to think at the moment. The rest of the ride was full of silence; it was only when the car pulled to a stop that I realised that we weren't back at school.

"Jae?" My one word question broke the silence as he motioned for me to follow him. I stayed in the car and looked around.

"You wanted to hear the story didn't you?" Jae inquired; popping his head the open window and grinning at me. I nodded slowly, and with my good hand, opened the car door and followed him.

"So..." I said slowly as we made our way through the door to what I assumed was his house. I waited patiently as he strode across the floor in a few steps and plonked himself on the settee. He indicated with his eyes for me to join him and I did so with caution.

"Well...it all started a long time ago" His smooth voice sent me into a daze; almost like I was around a camp fire listening to someone tell a scary story whilst eating marshmallows. I sunk into the cushions and began to listen to the start of his ancestral past.

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry about how short it is, its only a filler chapter that I've had for a while...but forgot to put up ""**


	6. Request, please don't over look this!

Okay guys, I need your help. I've started a livejournal and need some inspiration for new twilight fics. So, your mission if you chose to accept it is simple. Give me requests! Anything I really don't mind. I still haven't forgotten about my others but fresh input is great. So please, please review and ask or PM me if you don't want others to see :) Sickfics, fluff, romance, angst etc etc etc :)

Love from me to all

Black-valentine-1992


End file.
